Harry Potter And The Ring Of The Serpent King
by mortis46
Summary: bad at reviews, harry finds a talking snake ring, that can change into a deadly snake, how will this help him in his 6th year at hogwarts?


**Harry Potter And The Ring Of The Serpent King**

Harry Potter was bored. As in excruciatingly would do anything to relieve boredom. He was currently sitting on the front step of the dursleys house at number four Privet drive. He was wishing that he had someone, anyone, to talk to, heck even an appearance of his arch rival (at school anyway) Draco Malfoy would be welcome. But his prayers fell on deaf ears as no one miraculously appeared to greet him. Harry sighed, this would be a long holiday if he didn't find a way to divert his boredom.

And so Harry sat for a long time wishing that in some small way, some tiny little way, something would amazingly happen and drive this unbearable agony. 'Shit, I would even talk to a snake if I could find one around.' he thought miserably, 'I just wish i had something, anything to do even if it was considered evil.' Lately Harry had been shedding his boundaries he put on himself as a "light" wizard, such as not preforming an unforgivable which he had done before the end of school last term. He had cast a 'crucio' on Bellatrix Lestrange in the ministry of magic just a few months ago and while it didn't have the desired effect he had wanted, it didn't feel ashamed in doing what he felt was necessary, in fact he thought he would do it again if he had too.

Suddenly there was a faint pop and something small appeared in the air in front of Harry before clanging noisily to the ground and rolling in between his feet. When he picked it up he seen that it was a ring, a beautiful green and sliver of some strange metal Harry had never seen before. The ring wasn't just a simple band of metal either it was carved to look like a snake eating its own tail effectively making a circle and thus a ring, it also had two tiny jet black gems for eyes. Harry, curious about what this ring was and what it could do, slipped it onto his finger, the instant he did he felt a surge of power run through his arm and up it into his body causing a tingling sensation all over. Right away Harry heard a strange voice echoing inside his head, with a slight hissing quality "Hello young master, sir." it intoned in a slinky disembodied voice.

"Hello, who are you?" Harry asked mildly curious although he had a sneaking suspicions as to who the voice belonged too.

"You are correct in your assumptions, Mr. Potter."

"You can read my mind?" he asked astounded, for over the holidays to pass he time he had mastered occlumency and strengthened his mental defense with heavy traps so none could slip by undetected. "Oh most definatly sir, the moment you or anyone else puts me on their finger i can instantly see everything about you from your fears to your darkest secrets."

Harry was curious. "But why?" he asked bemused, and unexpecting the reply he got.

"Well its really quite simply my dear boy. When he wizard of proper qualities, including parselmouth, and of proper wizarding decent or simply the heir to slytheirlyn, concentrates hard enough or wishes me to them i appear."

"But all I was doing was wishing for something to do, how is it that you managed to appear before me."

"The heir mustn't need to think so specifically as long as the desire and need are there."

"Oh"

Harry contemplated what this meant and realized something horrible!

"Yes, that is right you are related to Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"But how is this possible?" he asked perplexed

"Voldemort was lily's grandfather. But he does not know this, you see when Voldemort had just graduated from Hogwarts he began persuing the Dark Arts and shortly into his quest for power he stumbled upon a women, lily's grandmother. They had sex, however not long after she discovered who he really was (he had used a glamour charm to look less like his evil self) she left him. Voldemort not being as creul as he is now and not really wanting to hurt the one that had come to him, and not forced to bed with him. He left her go not knowing she was pregnant for if he had known he surely would have killed her."

"So, Voldemort is my great-grandfather?"

"Yes, undoubtedly, sorry."

"Whatever i can't change who i am, nor does it make me want to kill him any less."

"Good, good."

"But wait if you answer to the call of the slytheirlyn heir, why arn't you with voldemort, surely he must know about you and want to claim you for himself?"

"Harry I'm a sentient being I have a mind of my own and to tel the truth I don't particular like the man, to evil for my taste. Sure im dark, but not evil, im a rare species of snake, actually im one of a kind you could say."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch." Was all it said and Harry looked at it closely. Suddenly with a faint pop it changed into a real live snaked wound around his finger. It uncoiled its self and slid up and around his arm, curled around his arm several times and changed back into metal this time as an arm band in the shape of a snake.

"Cool. What else can you do?"

"Well in addition to becoming a snake and getting all of the great advantages of being one I also have the sight as all snakes do. But unlike most snakes where there size depicts their ability i have the ability to control my sight even seeing as far as a year into the future. My venom is more deadly the that of a thousand basilisks, and one bite from me will kill anything in ten seconds, I carry in my fangs the only antidote, for incase i want to cripple someone or accidentally bite someone."

"I have other talents but that is for another time i fear." The ring turned back into a snake and wound its way back onto his finger, and harry wondered if it would get hurt if he punched something or someone with his ring hand. Harry look at his ring wish it had just become and noticed it was different, instead of the ring eating its own tail it was poised to strike with its fangs beared, he looked even closer and could see the little minute head strike and the fangs snap closed. He realized that if he were to punch someone the ring would bite them and they would drop dead in seconds, interesting he thought.

"So, ring what shall I call you? Unless you want me to keep referring to you as ring."

"I don't not have a name make one up if you like i will tell you i disagree or agree."

"umm how about snaky?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Hmm, metal snake?"

"No! Something that you would be able to say in public that no one would be able to figure out."

"Well how about a kind of code or something? Or a combination of words. Yeah that might work give me a minute... how about sning? Snake and ring combined?"

"Yes that would work it, it hides what i am in plain sight, so obvious that no one would even notice, its brilliant."

"Im glad you like it, so if you have the sight what will my marks be on my owls?"

"I see no need to do that."

"Why not?" Harry said angrily.

"Because they will be here in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Right then an owl swooped down and dropped a letter on his head with out even stopping if circled around and flew off.

Harry took the letter and his new found friend upstairs to his room.

A\N: hi all this is my first fac even and to tell the truth i dont think of me self much as a writer my ideas are lame( i think) and nothing i got is complete, i would really like some reviews on what do do from hear what should harrys marks be? and what new powers should the ring have, eventualy i will have to force harry and the ring to stop talking as they will be in school and they cant just hiss back and forth at each other (they speak in parseltounge) and i will set up a system where they can comunicate silently, also im going to make harry dark (mabye it could still change) but he will still be on the light side no pair with voldemort, he did kill his parents after all. so please i would really like (need) some help with this fic otherwise i fear it will not get anywear from, here, i might not even post a new chapter if i cant come up with fresh idea, maybe ill start a new fic, if i cant keep this one rolling, anyway please review thanks for reading if anyone did. ill try to think of something and slap it on soon.


End file.
